


My Soulmate's A Vampire

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I'll add more as I think of them, M/M, Soulmates, Trans Male Character, Trans Virgil, Vampires, and funny moments, just a fun time all around really, vamp roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Prinxiety + soulmates + vampires? What more can you want? A series of oneshots in a non-linear story about Virgil meeting his soulmate, the vampire Roman
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	My Soulmate's A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a prompt on tumblr that I decided to expand on, so I hope you enjoy! First chapter is short because it was just a little preview for "idea I would write" type prompt  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated <3

Virgil made his way down the street, headphones firmly on his ears and gaze flickering from his phone to the walkway ahead of him. He was meeting up with Patton for dinner, and he was already running late. It wasn’t his fault that he had to stay late at work, and he knew his friend would understand, it still made him hurry. Text sent, he shoved the phone into his pocket and cut through an alley to get to the next street over. It was a path he’s taken many a times during the day, and many times at night, so it should have been fine. Should have.

Three large men had been lying in wait for someone to wander through. Virgil was pretty adept in self-defense, but being outnumbered and these men being taller than him, and it wasn’t long before he was backed into a corner. He wasn’t carrying any money on him, something one of the men quickly found out, and he lifted a large pipe over his head to strike him. 

The blow never landed. A new figure appeared between Virgil and the men. What happened next was something Virgil would say belonged in a movie, with the newcomer tossing these men around like they were nothing until they scampered away.

“Are you okay?” The man held out a hand to help Virgil up.

“Yeah, I’m…” His voice trailed off as he took the offered hand, heat sliding up his arm as their eyes locked. He watched, memorized, as the stranger’s eyes changed from a red to a warm brown, a soft smile on his face. “… fine.”

They say everyone has a soulmate, and that time and circumstance will bring them together when they’re meant to be together. It was something Virgil always scoffed at, but as the stranger, Roman, introduced himself, he found himself thinking that maybe there was something to it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send in some prompts and stuff for things you want to see in future chapters! I'd love to hear them!  
> Come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
